Un Mismo Sueño
by Micka Andrea
Summary: "Y dime ¿por qué sigues corriendo?, Ya lo perdí todo, yo ya me canse de huir y tu deberías dejarme y salvarte" -"je, en verdad eres un tonto, Teme"-...  Sasu/Naru.*


Hola!...Como Se encuentran?...Espero que bien :)... Aquí estoy yo publicando mi primer fic ^^ ...espero sea de su agrado :)...es un SasuNaru :3

aaamm...verdad...La serie Naruto no me pertenece...Ni Mucho Menos Sasuke, Ni Itachi, Ni Suigetsu ...(ok, ya me deprimi :'c ) ...xD

Nαruto Copyright © Mαsαshi Kishimoto

.

_**-"Un Mismo Sueño"-**_

_**.**_

-"Y dime ¿por qué sigues corriendo?, Ya lo perdí todo, yo-yo ya me canse de huir y tu deberías dejarme y salvarte"- Se lo digo en un tono muy bajo pero sé que pudo oírme perfectamente.

-"je, en verdad eres un tonto, Teme"-me dice con un sonrisa pero puedo ver la inseguridad que se esconde en tus ojos, esos ojos que desde pequeño me miraban con curiosidad cada vez que pasabas cerca de aquel puente en el que acostumbraba estar, y yo lo única manera en que te respondía era mirándote con un poco de desprecio, si, en esos momentos sentía desprecio contra ti, por seguir tan alegre yo sabía muy bien que tus padres estaba muertos, además todos los aldeanos sentían un rechazo hacia ti, que en esos momentos no comprendía, pero tu aun así seguís sonriendo despreocupadamente cada día.

Pero la verdad yo te envidiaba, envidiaba tus ganas de vivir, tus fuerzas de volverte a levantar y ese corazón puro que podía percibir al mirarte, pero aun así no me acercaba a ti , tenia miedo de que mi corazón envenenara al tuyo, si es que se le podía llamar corazón a lo que tenia, ya que estaba lleno de odio y venganza contra 'aquella persona' aquel que había destruido mi clan, mi familia y mi vida. Yo lo único que deseaba era matarlo y luego morir, para mí todo comienza y termina en la muerte ese es el destino que decidí cargar.

-"Sasuke atento, bastardo" me grita Naruto mientras un shuriken me roza la mejilla

-"!Te juro que te matare si dejas que ellos te maten!"- Otra vez esa estúpida frase, aunque ya ha pasado 4 años desde que deje la aldea el sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre, aunque es el tonto al que amo, si lo amo y ya no intento negármelo, me di cuenta en la pelea que tuvimos contra Haku cuando mi cuerpo se movió solo para recibir esa agujas de hielo en lugar de Naruto.

Yo en esos momentos me negaba a aceptarlo e intente sacarlo pero no pude, luego vino la oportunidad de irme con Orochimaru volverme mucho más fuerte, lograr mi venganza y poder olvidarte.

Pensaba que luego de marcharme de Konoha tú también me olvidarías y dejarías e buscarme pero eso no paso en cambio cada vez me buscabas con mucho más empeño, muchas veces estuviste muy cerca de encontrarme pero yo siempre lograba huir o esconderme, tenía miedo de verte y quererme irme contigo. Así fue todo durante 2 años hasta que lograste encontrarme sin darme la posibilidad de huir. Yo lo único que pude hacer fue mostrarme frio e indiferente ante ti, pero aun así, quería acercarme a ti, quería sentir tu cuerpo, tu calidez y tu esencia. Y lo logre con la excusa de atacarte, tu solo te mantuviste firme y sin moverte me dijiste que no merecías ser Hokage si no podías salvar a tu amigo, a tu mejor amigo. Esas palabras me hicieron estremecer ya que pude detectar la determinación que se escondía detrás de ellas, en ese momento sentí que mi venganza no valía la pena y quise regresar contigo a la aldea y poder estar juntos, aunque fuera como tu dijiste tu "mejor amigo", pero no, yo ya no podía hacer eso y mucho menos en ese momento que estaba tan cerca de cumplirla, así que intente asesinarte aunque sabía muy bien que no era capaz de lograrlo, y Orochimaru tuvo que detenerme y llevarme lejos de ahí.

Tiempo después logre cumplir mi venganza, asesine a mi hermano, pero eso es algo de lo que me arrepentiré hasta el último suspiro de mi vida, Itachi lo único que hizo fue protegerme y cargar el con la culpa de aquel horrible crimen, aun así mis ansias de venganza no estaban satisfechas y elimine al principal culpable de todo, sin sentir ni siquiera una pisca de remordimiento.

Ahora todo por fin estaba en orden para mi, y lo único que quedaba era morir e irme al infierno, pero no sin antes intenta remediar aunque sea solo un poco todo el dolor que te hice sentir así que me dirige hacia el lugar donde estaba ocurriendo la resurrección de los ninjas mediante el jutsu de kabuto con madara, ahí fue donde logre eliminar una gran cantidad de tus enemigos a lo mejor así expiaría un poco mis culpas, eso fue lo que pensé.

Los cadáveres de aquello "tipos" iban cayendo uno tras otro, pero yo ya estaba lo bastante herido y cansado para seguir peleando, ni siquiera me quedaban fuerzas para volver a levantarme, así que espere que alguno de ellos fuera el encargado de acabar con mi vida, pero de pronto sentí como alguien me levantaba y me alejaba de ese lugar. Como pude logre levantar mi cabeza y pude ver que era Naruto, pero se veía extraño con curioso resplandor amarillo y me pude dar cuenta que estaba utilizando el poder del Kyubi.

"¿Sasuke, que estás haciendo aquí?- me preguntas al mismo tiempo que eliminas a algunos enemigos. "Busco morir, ya cumplí mi venganza, ya no tengo nada mas por lo que permanecer en este mundo" Le respondo dándole una lastimosa sonrisa.

De pronto vuelves a ponerme de pie obligándome a correr tomándome de la mano.

-"Y dime ¿por qué sigues corriendo?"-"Ya lo perdí todo, yo-yo ya me canse de huir y tu deberías dejarme y salvarte"- Se lo digo en un tono muy bajo pero sé que pudo oírme perfectamente.

-"je, en verdad eres un tonto, Teme"-"¿Acaso yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para qué vivas por mi?"-Esas palabras no las logre asimilar al instante.

" ¡Responde!, ¿acaso no puedes seguir viviendo por mí como yo lo he estado asiendo por ti?, ¡ todo este tiempo jamás me he dado por vencido ya que yo quería encontrarte y jamás dejarte ir !" "¿!NO PUEDES ENTDER QUE SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO Y NO TE DEJARE MORIR ! ?"-

Sus palabras entraron en mi, acompañadas de un sentimiento de poseer a Naruto y no dejar que nadie se le acercara.

Logramos llegar un lugar bastante alejado del campo de batalla en el cual os encontrábamos antes.

"Entonces tu me amas"- Le digo a Naruto el cual se sobresalta y ruboriza totalmente mientras agacha la cabeza.

"¿Por qué tanta vergüenza?.. ¿no acabas de decírmelo tu hace apenas un momento?"-

Se puede ver desde lejos lo nervioso que estas.

"Yo, yo, yo solo dije eso porque estaba enojado por tu actitud de ya no querer seguir viviendo, yo no te lo quería decir en esta situación, yo, yo te lo quería decir cuando volvieras a la aldea….. tu debes estar pensando que soy un enfermo por haberme enamorado de mi mejor amigo…yo…."- puedo ver como unas pequeñas lagrimas se comienzan a formar en ti.

"Yo también te amo"-le digo al mismo tiempo que lo tomo de los hombros y lo beso, es un beso dulce, puro y muy, muy cálido. Nos comenzamos a separar al mismo tiempo que me miras con tus ojos en los cuales siente que me puedo llegar a perder.

"Promete que me esperaras hasta que regrese"- me dices haciéndome reaccionar.

"¿Por qué…. ¡ADONDE VAS! ?"- le pregunto un poco alterado.

"A salvar Konoha, matando a Madara"-me respondes con una sonrisa "Así que prométeme que te mantendrás vivo hasta que regrese ¿bueno?".

"Naruto, espera… él es muy poderoso, yo mismo he visto su fuerza, así que por favor no vallas, espera!"-pero aun así tu te sigues alejando y yo no me puedo mover.

"¡Te lo prometo! Me escuchaste, así que tienes que regresar, lo tienes que hacer !" le grito mientras siento que cada vez se nubla mas y mas mi visión hasta caer inconsciente.

"Sasuke-kun, por fin despertaste"- abro mis ojos que se sienten muy pesados y puedo ver a una chica, es sakura.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿Dónde está Naruto? !"- pregunto al recordar todo lo que paso.

"Aquí ya llegue-ttebayo"-puedo verlo está un poco lastimado pero no pareciera como si hubiera peleado contra madara.

"Sakura, quiero hablar con Sasuke ", en ese momento ella se marcha y Naruto se sienta cerca de la cama en la que estaba.

"Naruto, ¿peleaste contra madara? "

"si, y ya está muerto….pero no lo derrote solo, Itachi me fue de mucha ayuda, hasta podría decir que estoy vivo solo gracias a él"

"¿Qué, Itachi a él también lo revivieron?"-Yo en verdad no había tenido el tiempo para pensar que el también podría haber sido afectado por el jutsu del mundo impuro.

"Si, el logro liberar su mente y me fue de mucha ayuda, él quería hablar contigo pero aun así destruyo a kabuto sabiendo que si lo hacia su tiempo en la tierra igual terminaría. El me salvo, tu tenias razón madara era muy poderoso"-Lo sentía todo demasiado irreal no podía creer que Itachi aun después de haberlo odiado de haberlo asesinado el siguiera preocupándose por mí, y hubiera salvado a la persona que amo.

"Naruto, lo siento quiero descansar" le digo mientras me acomodo dándole la espalda a Naruto.

"Claro, volveré después, descansa"-se va y cierra la puerta.

Luego que Naruto se va, me comienzo a vestir con mi ropa para irme de la aldea, es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Salir no fue tan complicado ya que todos están muy preocupados por la reconstrucción de Konoha, y en estos momentos ya me encuentro bastante lejos de ella.

"¡Sasuke!, bastardo, ¿Vas a volver a huir?."-me doy la vuelta y Naruto es de pie unos metros atrás mío.

"Naruto, vuelve, yo no me puedo quedar, o olvidaste que estoy en el libro bingo"-

"Yo voy a ser Hokage y te borrare lo prometo"-

"Aun así no puedo regresar y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, tu regresa y cumple tu sueño "- me doy la vuelta y sigo caminando.

"Entonces era mentira cuando decías que me amabas"-"No usuratonkachi, Es por eso mismo que quiero que seas feliz cumpliendo tu sueño", le grito enojado.

"Entonces es fácil, me voy contigo!, no te lo niego, mi sueño era se Hokage pero ahora mi sueño ser hacerte feliz, es hacer feliz a la persona que amo"- se acerca y me besa, siento que una pasión se desborda por mi ser y estoy seguro que pronto podre descargar esta pasión con Naruto.

"Entonces vámonos, porque ahora nosotros compartimos el mismo sueño"

FIN

.

.

.

^^..._Bien por fin termine :) ...Estoy Feliz :3_

_Bien ahora, a ponerme seria , quiero sus criticas, Solo ustedes me pueden ayudar a mejorar, acepto todo tomatazos, flores ^^...galletas aww..(galletas °¬°)_

_Nu sean tan malos comiigo por fiiis ! :3_

_Adios nya!_


End file.
